Chen Lin
Chen Lin is a citizen of Columbia. In BioShock Infinite, he makes a living as a gunsmith and machinist in Finkton. History Chen Lin came to Columbia and set up his gunsmith shop in the Plaza of Zeal in 1905. He met and married his wife May. Through his hardwork, he made a name for himself as an excellent gunsmith manufacturing weapons for Fink Manufacturing. As a Chinese man living in Columbia, he felt the prejudice of Columbia's upperclass citizens. Consequently, he began supporting the Vox Populi, secretly supplying them with the weapons he created. ''BioShock Infinite Booker and Elizabeth are forced by Daisy Fitzroy to collect weapons from Chen Lin in exchange for the First Lady Airship, which Fitzroy has taken in the name of the Vox Populi. After making their way to Fink Manufacturing, they find posters of Chen Lin around the area, showing that he is a wanted man for his connection with the Vox. Continuing to his workshop, they find that Chen Lin isn't there. Chen Lin's Chinese wife May tells them that her husband has been arrested and is imprisoned at the Good Time Club. Booker and Elizabeth head out, but arrive too late and find that Chen was beaten to death during interrogation for supporting the Vox. Elizabeth notices a Tear over Chen Lin's body and, upon opening it, she sees that Chen's body is no longer visible and that he could possibly be alive in the alternate world. Booker and Elizabeth return to Chen's workshop, where the Buddhist shrine they had seen earlier has changed to a shrine to Comstock, Mrs. Lin is now Caucasian, and the equipment from the workshop is missing. Chen Lin himself is alive, but is apparently affected by his "resurrection" and cannot hear Booker or Elizabeth, complaining that the missing equipment is "too loud" and "very dangerous." This version of Mrs. Lin has connections to the Founders, her brother Scofield Sansmark is Fink's Head of Security, which explains why Chen Lin hasn't been arrested but merely deprived of his tools. When Booker and Elizabeth locate the tools and realize they have no way of transporting them, they open a tear to a new reality where they believe the tools are back at Lin's shop, allowing him to successfully provide the Vox with their weapons. Upon visiting Chen's workshop for the final time, they find both Chen Lin and his wife murdered together at the entrance of their workshop. It has transpired that the Vox Populi no longer need his weapons, as Elizabeth has opened a tear where in this universe they already have weapons. Gallery File:BSI_-_ChenLinPrices.png|The Great Chen Lin File:BSI - ChenLinWantedPoster.png|A Wanted poster for Chen Lin File:Cugdbdw.jpg|Elizabeth finds Chen Lin's body. File:Qxwfmjc.jpg|Elizabeth opening the Tear, revealing Chen Lin's body to be gone. File:Fwefwefawe.jpg|Chen Lin dead with his wife. Behind the Scenes * He has a wife named Mrs. Lin, depending on the universe, Mrs. Lin's appearance changed from an Asian woman named May Lin, to a Caucasian woman named Sarah Lin. ** Thus leaving them as the second interracial couple seen in Columbia and ''BioShock Infinite. At the time, Interracial Marriage was illegal in most U.S. States (Mainly in the southern and western United States). Laws against interracial marriage were made unconstitutional in 1967 after the ruling of Loving v. Virginia - 388 U.S. 1. * His corpse in the third reality is the same as the first, just with more blood pooled around his body Category:Vox Populi Category:BioShock Infinite Characters